


A Touch Of Lips To Forehead

by flickawhip



Category: Doc Martin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleanor comforts Maggie. </p><p>RP Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Touch Of Lips To Forehead

Eleanor had spotted Maggie cringing in her doorway this very morning and now, with both Ruth and Louisa out the house Maggie had come slinking into the kitchen. Now Eleanor moved to pull the other woman closer, wrapping her arms around the woman's waist and kissing her forehead softly, her voice gentle as she moved to kiss away her tears. 

"Hey now... come on Magsie... no more tears... it's not like anyone can hurt you here..."

Maggie mewed softly. 

"Alright baby?"

"I am when I'm with you...."

 

Maggie murred. 

"Then come to bed..."

Maggie smiled and nodded. Eleanor smiled, gently leading her to the bedroom, and the bed. 

"Rest, my dove."

Maggie closed her eyes and drifted off to a peaceful sleep.


End file.
